


Nothing More Beautiful

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time Anxiety, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: When dating someone as sophisticated and confident as Fleur, Cho can't help but feel horribly aware of her own lack of experience.





	Nothing More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 3: **“Come back to bed.”** or ~~“Why did you have to leave me all alone?”~~
> 
> I decided to not write Fleur's accent since everyone knows she is French already. Instead, I tried to make her English seem a little...more formal? I had her not using contractions, which is likely not realistic at all but whatever XD

“Come back to bed.”

Cho shook her head firmly. Her hands shook as she pulled her jeans back on and did them up. Her heart was still pounding, and had been since they’d finished. She couldn’t stay. Behind her, she heard the sheets rustle as Fleur moved closer. It made her shiver and step away from the bed.

“Cho?”

“I have to go,” Cho said quickly, looking around for her shirt. It took her a moment to find it. It was tossed haphazardly over a chest of drawers.

“Wait, wait,” Fleur said, shifting off the bed and crossing the room. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay? What is wrong?”

The shirt was inside out, and Cho’s hands were shaking so badly she dropped it when trying to right it. She sucked in a deep breath. “I need to go.”

Fleur moved in front of her, taking her face gently in both hands and tilting it up. She was still naked and Cho bit her lip sharply.

“Darling, tell me what is wrong?” Fleur said softly. “Did I hurt you?”

Cho shook her head and closed her eyes. She didn’t have the words.

“Cho, you are scaring me,” Fleur said. “This is our first night together this way, and you are crying. Please, tell me what is wrong.”

“I just...I’m sorry, Fleur. I’m so sorry,” Cho gasped, her words turning to sobs.

Fleur muttered something in French under her breath, but then her arms were around Cho, one hand guiding her head rest on her shoulder.

“Sorry for what? It was wonderful. Did you not enjoy yourself? Did I push you? Was this too fast? Talk to me, darling, please.”

“No it was...it was perfect,” Cho said. “You were perfect, but I...I didn’t even know what I was doing and you must have—”

“Oh, no, no, no,” Fleur said, puling back and cupping her face again. She brushed tears away with her thumbs. “It was perfect for me too. Cho, I have wanted so long to be with you, and it was beautiful. You were beautiful, and you could never disappoint me.”

Cho bit her lip to stop herself from blubbering like a fool. Fleur was so put together and she was nothing but a mess. She could stand up and fight in the war, she could dominate on the Quidditch pitch, but with this woman, she lost her nerve so easily. She was so out of her comfort zone and it was terrifying, even if she desperately wanted to be there.

Fleur waited, and then sighed. “I know that you have not been with a woman before. I knew this from the start. If things are moving too fast, please, tell me. I do not want to rush you or ask anything from you that you cannot give me. I am not with you for your body, you mean so much more than that. You could never disappoint me in bed, because you are there and that is already enough to make me happy. Just having you beside me.”

Cho, pulled away and swiped at her face. She’d be blotchy now. She was always an ugly crier. And crying because she didn’t know what she was doing in bed. How pathetic.

“There you go, being perfect again,” she said, sniffing loudly and then wincing at the sound. “I’ve gone and ruined tonight. You’ve been waiting months for this and I had to go and get weepy.”

Fleur laughed. “Even in this, you are beautiful to me,” she said. “I would have waited many months more. I love our time together. Our dates. Watching your Quidditch practises and cheering you on. Do not worry about the sex. It was perfect for me, because it was you, but if it is too much for you, I do not need it!”

“What? No!” Cho gasped, before quickly slapping a hand over her mouth.

That only seemed to make Fleur more amused, and she stepped closer, still naked and seeming completely comfortable. “No?”

Cho shook her head and took a deep breath. She could do this. She could do anything for this woman. She had never quite believed Fleur’s interest in her, when she could have anyone, but if Fleur was so sure, how could Cho continue to doubt her?

“No, I want it. It was...I just...” Her face was burning. It was still so hard to say.

With a smile, Fleur reached out and cupped her face again. “Overwhelming? No need to be so worried. I was also so nervous. I wanted everything to be perfect for you. I was so worried you would not like it. That you would not wish to touch me that way. That I would not be enough for you”

“Really?”

Fleur nodded, leaning forward and kissing her softly. She murmured something in French against her lips. Cho cursed herself for not getting around to learning it yet. She let her hands rest on Fleur’s arms and kissed back. That part was easy. It was all so easy...until she thought about how Fleur would have been with women far better, far more knowledgeable. Cho had always been too scared to act on her attraction to women, until Fleur.

“Come back to bed?” Fleur whispered. “We can just sleep. I would like to sleep beside you and wake up to your face next to mine.”

Cho shivered. She didn’t want her meltdown to be the last thing on their minds as they went to sleep.

“I want more than sleep,” she said boldly, dropping her hands to her own jeans and removing them.

Fleur hummed and took her hand, kissing the back of it softly. “Are you sure?”

Cho nodded. “Are you sure you don’t mind that I...that I have a learning curve?”

“No, not at all,” Fleur said, tugging her close until their bodies were pressed together. “We are all learning with new partners, and I cannot wait to learn every place to kiss, every place to touch, to make you gasp and moan and tremble for me.”

Cho closed her eyes as Fleur brushed her lips along her naked shoulder. “You make everything sound so easy. So natural.”

Fleur smiled into her neck. “Ah, but two women sharing passion, what could be more natural?”

Shivers erupted over Cho’s body. The words slipped out before she thought better of them. “Two women in love?”

“Nothing is more beautiful than that,” Fleur whispered, kissing her neck gently and then leading her back to bed.

**End.**


End file.
